Sonic Multiverse
by SonicWizard
Summary: (Last in the War for Mobius Trilogy)


Chapter One: Myths of Gods and Monsters

Across universes...something has always been the same.

Heroes. Always someone. Something.

Streaks of Red and Blue, Shields unstoppable by means that are godly, scientists utilizing their power for brave reasons, or launching a beacon of hope from their doomed planet.

A natural defense...

Against the Darkness.

A all-encompassing threat which is served by it's heralds.

Oryxa, a female Darker, armed with weapons considered contraband by even the most war-like of worlds.

Dekkrius, a male Darker, a brute with strength to rival the most powerful of beings.

Ohigus, a Darker Mobian hybrid, with speed to rival any normal Sonic.

And the Darker Leader, Dykanius, who has Godly power and immense speed, as well as control over negative Chaos Energy.

These people were made to fight the light, the opposite.

As their conquering spreads, so does their opposition.

But, try as they might, a single universe would never be able to beat them and their forces alone.

So begins the voyage of heroes and the recruitment of an army to stop these enemies of existence.

Far, far away from the homeworld of the Darkness, Earth/Mobius- -1...

Earth/Mobius-6253, home of the Brotherhood of Shadows, Darkness Falls, and all other associated locations.

The clouds gathered.

Purple lightning rained from the sky.

Sonic stopped running. "What is that?" He said to himself as he saw a giant ship reach the atmosphere.

The ship was about the size of a continent.

Sonic glared, and rushed towards Tails Labs, a skyscraper in New Station Square.

G.U.N planes flew over to the giant ship, firing.

Tanks shot their massive cannons.

Troops fell from the sky, shooting.

Tails called Sonic's communicator.

"Sonic, that thing is like Unicron, from 6 months back!" Tails said.

"I know! Get Flyby ready! We need fight that thing back from New Station Square, or risk extinction!" Sonic replied.

In Tails Labs, Tails was frantically trying to wake up Flyby.

"W-what?" She asked, sleepily.

"Flyby, get ready to pick up Sonic! We're under attack!" He yelled.

"What, is that Eggman guy, who attacked about 2 months ago?"

"No, something much worse! You'll see, just get transformed!"

Flyby quickly switched modes and became the X-Tornado.

She flew out of her hanger...

And it was terrible.

Buildings collapsing, colliding.

Aliens shooting civilians.

"Oh my god..." Tails whispered.

Sonic ran towards the ship, and busted a hole in the ship.

Inside was a being.

"Hello, Sonic. I am Ohigus. I will kill you, as I have countless other Sonics."

Sonic threw a punch but Ohigus dodged and slashed Sonic's back, and he fell on his knees.

Then, Flyby shot him backwards.

Darkers opened fire, but Flyby's power was too much, and the opposition was unable to last for much longer.

Sonic got up, and slammed his enemies into the wall, and jumped into another Darker. Ohigus got up.

"Get that hedgehog!" He yelled.

Darkers chased after him, and let their clips unload, to no avail.

Tails blasted a Darker through the chest, green liquids splattering everywhere.

Tails whacked a Darker into another Darker with his tails, with Flyby next to him, blowing up the enemy.

Sonic boosted through an entire platoon's worth of Darkers, sending them flying.

Just then, Ohigus caught up with him and slashed at him, but Sonic swung his upper body downwards, dodging the attack, smirking.

"I've seen grandmas hit faster than that, ," Sonic taunted as he yawned.

Ohigus growled and kicked at him, but Sonic dodged and kicked Ohigus in the back, then turning it into a spin-dash, slashing at Ohigus's back.

Ohigus turned around, but was drop-kicked by Sonic, then was punched into the air by Sonic's high-speed uppercut.

Meanwhile...

...on Earth/Mobius-7348, a gender-swap world...

Sonia ran down a street, smashing Darkers into glass, cutting their night-black skins, leaking green fluids.

"Where are you, Tails? I need you down here!" She yelled into her communicator.

Tails, a inventor, flew in the Blizzard, a Bi-Plane, originally Sonia's, before Tails customized the thing into a nearly-completly different plane, and unloaded her guns on the Darkers.

Just then, Oryxa punched Sonia backwards.

'Who in the-?" She asked.

"My name's Oryxa, Sonia. I'm about to kill your world, and you as well. That enough info?" Oryxa joked.

Sonia kicked her into a building, then rammed her up the said building.

Station Square's neon lights became streaks of color at their high-speeds.

Oryxa punched her upwards, but Sonia came right back with a homing attack, breaking the glass and concrete, sending Oryxa through some tables.

Sonia threw a punch, but missed, and Oryxa punched her head through the floor, and kicked her through the floor, and Oryxa dropped down with Sonia.

Sonia landed, and Oryxa landed on her.

She pulled out a spear, flaming on both tips.

She hit Sonia a few times with her spear, before Sonia kicked her backwards, grabbed Oryxa's spear, and hit her with it.

Oryxa pulled out dual Plasma Revolvers, which the barrels split into 6, and both fired, destroying the room.

Sonia barrel rolled to avoid the blasts.

"Come out, primitive idiot!" Oryxa yelled.

Sonia grabbed a metal shard, and threw it at high-speed, stabbing Oryxa, but she only got madder.

"Come out you little-" She started.

Sonia smacked her guns out of her hand and grabbed her mouth.

"Language."

Oryxa was thrown out the window.

She smiled as she fell.

A giant ship in the sky shot it's laser, sending a dome over the world, ripping important chunks of that world out, and exploding the rest.

Same to what happened to Earth/Mobius-6253.

And the parts collided with each other.

An evil laughing was echoing across the real Mothership, about the size of a world.

It was Dykanius's.


End file.
